This invention relates to foot garments and more particularly to a sock to be worn which remains concealed during wear with low shoes, such as boat shoes, tennis shoes, athletic shoes, oxfords and so forth.
Boat and loafer-type shoes have become increasingly popular in recent years. However, a wearer""s foot may sweat and thereby become slippery and uncomfortable to wear such shoes without socks, not to mention the resulting odor of the shoe due to the sweating. Unfortunately, conventional socks are visible above such shoes and do not look aesthetic, especially when one is wearing shorts. Athletic socks do not help much as they rise up above the shoes and are visible as well. As a result, people who like the comfort of such shoes do not wear them as often as they like to and those who do have to take them off more often in order to dry out their shoes.
Also, an increasing trend among young people when wearing tennis or athletic shoes is to disguise the sock for the xe2x80x9cbare legxe2x80x9d look. Presently, the low socks on the market rise up and thus must be tucked under the heel and walked on to achieve this look.
Moreover, men as well as boys will not wear the low socks that are available due to the ballerina styling. Some believe it to be too feminine.
Thus, a need exists for a sock that can be worn with shoes which remains concealed and is comfortable during wear.
The prior art includes many socks, some of which have attempted to fulfill the above need but none have a structure like the present invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,126, issued to Traenkle on Aug. 15, 1978, discloses a shoe sock having a height substantially the same as that of a shoe which uses hook and loop material to keep it in the shoe with the further assistance of a pompon. U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,588, issued to Kantor on Aug. 25, 1953, teaches a foot cap for wearing with a sock so as to conceal the sock by using an elastic rim and a frictional heel pad. U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,804, issued to Brown on Apr. 15, 1941, discloses a shoe sock that is secured around into a shoe by snaps and/or straps. U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,276, issued to Daxe on Apr. 25, 1967, discloses a concealed sock with a tab on the back that laps over the heel of the shoe to keep the sock in place. U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,459, issued to Tomaro, on Mar. 15, 1996, discloses a waterproof booty for a shoe which attaches inside the heel by using hook and loop fastening material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,764, issued to Cassling on Jan. 28, 1969, discloses a strap-like anchor for securing a sock in the proper position using adhesive means to attach the top of the sock to a leg. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,187,619 and 4,169,324, issued to Gibbs on Feb. 12, 1980 and Oct. 2, 1979, respectively, teach a sock with a strap on the heel that folds over and attaches to the heel of a shoe to keep the sock in place.
Although the above inventions have attempted to solve the above problem, none have the same structure as the present invention and most require modification to the shoe itself in order to keep the sock concealed.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a sock for wearing with boat and loafer-type shoes which remains concealed during wear.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a sock which remains concealed without having to make modifications to the shoe itself.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a sock that is comfortable to wear.
The present invention fulfills the above and other objects by providing a sock having three sections, a frontal foot section for covering the toes and the top and bottom of the front part of the foot, a heel section covering the bottom and side of a person""s heel and an intermediate section connecting the frontal foot section to the heel section having a top opening for insertion of the foot. Two elastomeric bands provide the primary means for holding the sock within a boat shoe during wear. One elastomeric band runs along the top of the heel section and along a part of the top of the intermediate section and attaches to the top front of the intermediate section. A second elastomeric band runs along the front of the foot opening of the intermediate section to each side of the foot opening and connects near the front of the first elastomeric band. The two bands combine to keep the sock in place around the foot, below the top of the shoe and from rising up on the top front of the foot. The intermediate section may also have elastomeric material so the sock can stretch to accommodate different foot sizes. A pressure release opening on each side of the second elastomeric band may be used to keep the sock from rising up along the sides of the front of the foot. In order to further assist in the concealing of the foot the sock may have the same color as the boat shoe in which it is worn.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.